The Ghost of Hollywood Arts'
by ThePurpleLaptop
Summary: 'STOP HIM, shouted Tori.
1. The Kiddnapper

Cat walked down the hall of Hollywood Arts, when she saw something shocking, the school was going to be shut down! she had to tell Tori Andre. before its too late..

The Ghost of Hollywood Arts.

''Andre, that song you wrote is amazing, you gonna preform it on Friday?' said Tori, clutching her bag in her hand.

'I dont know, maybe' said Andre, sitting down in his normal chair, that he sat in every class.

'Hey Tori, Hey Andre!' said Cat, sitting down quitley.

'Andre, what time is it?' it's only 9:50. Where's Sikowitz?

'Um, Cat. what the hell are you doing? said Tori.

'Oh, I'm reading this book on my pearpone called. 'The Ghost of Crutchfeild Hall' said Cat, staring at her Pearphone, reading it quitley.

'I've herd of that book, is Florance the main girl? said Tori, smiling

'Yeah!' said Cat.

'It's 10:00 where's Sikowitz? and Beck, and Jade?

'I'm worried' said Tori

'I am too, I mean there always here' said Andre

'OH NO!' said Cat. jumping out of her chair, Tori & Andre thought it was the book they had to do it for a drama-acting play once, and it scared her alot

'Was it the book' Tori & Andre both asked

'No! Jade, and Beck And Sikowitz, are kidnapped!

'How do you know that Cat? said Tori

'They sent us all texts to go to the rec room! said Cat

'We should go, this isnt good' said Andre

The three students walked out of thr class room, and down the hall to the rec room.

'Are you, Tori. Cat. And ANDRE! shouted the man.

'Yes' said Tori. gupling..

'Tell me, where my friends are' said Cat, murming.

'What did you say you little red head? said the man

'NOTHING!' shouted Cat.

'Tell me, where my friends are' said Tori.

'There not, well. Come with me, and I'll show you were they are you can trust me, if you'd like..

'We cant go, this is too dangerous!' Tori & Cat walked along

The Man walked with Tori, and Cat. all of a sudden Andre herd a scream. he ran toard them, then THEY all were.. in a bad.. place.

'AHHHHH! shouted the three students. they were in the back of the truck, with there friends. and teacher.

Who do you thnk took them? find out in the next chapter. 


	2. Jade's My Girlfriend 'JORI'

'Were, here, now get the hell out of my truck, before I burn all of you.

'Where the fuck are we! said Jade, she was pissed off, she had her goth lesson today. and she chouldnt be late.

'Yeah, Fuck Off' said the man. 'I will tell you who I am, and I'll tell you, now.

'I'm Jermey Vega, the lost brother of you all' said Jermey.

'Stop lying' said Tori.

I'd never, ever lie to you Tori Marie Vega said Jermey.

'How do you know me?' shouted Tori.

'Your parents had me, and then they put me up for an orphan age, and they kept you and trina behind.

'Leave my girlfriend alone!' shouted Jade.

'Why, your a lesbian?' said Jermey.

'Yes, and Tori's my girlfriend

'is this true?

'Yes'

'Please, get away from me!' shouted Tori.

'NEVER' shouted Jermey!

'I'm so gonna kill you''

'WHO WILL IT BE?

To be countied. 


	3. Jadeykinz, ToriKinnzy

YOU KILL MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, I'LL USE MY SCICORRS MY FRIEND CAT, GAVE ME' SCREAMED JADE

'Jade, it's fine you dont have to worry about it, he wont kill me! said Tori

'Tori, get your fucking ass over here now! shouted Jermey.

'I said, no. said Tori

I have my gun, and my knife, I can kill you, Vega.

'I'm not that scared of you, you utter bastard. said Tori.

'NO!' screamed Tori, shaking and crying, blood was coming out of her, 'Jade..' came out of Tori's moth..

'YOU TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU MANWHORE!

'I CAN KILL HER ALL I WANT BITCH!

'NO YOU WONT! a swung took at Jade, falling down ontop of tori..

'Please, you cant kill me. NO DONT YOU! AHH! shouted Jade. she fell into a dark deep sleep. so did Tori.

'where am i? said Tori.

'I'm in hollywood arts, Yay! there's my making shinelocker.

'Jade, wake up! were in Hollywood Arts' dancing with Tori.

'NO YOUR NOT FUCKING BITCHES! shouted Jermey.

Your in a safe place, but. I'm going now, I'm locking the door. and you bitches.. better not break out 'What if we do? said Jade

Jadeykinz, I love you.

'I love you too ToriKinnzy. 


End file.
